


You’re more than just a one night stand

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [48]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Drinking, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 5. "You’re more than just a one night stand."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	You’re more than just a one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, happy Sunday! I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list.  
> This one is way longer than a drabble lol  
> Thanks for this prompt, anon, I hope you enjoy it! 💖

Patrick’s been in Schitt’s Creek for about two weeks when he steps into The Wobbly Elm, the only bar close to town and it’s still not technically _in town_. Patrick finds himself a small table to sit at near the jukebox as he sips on his beer that he just bought at the bar. He watches the few people in there either playing pool or drinking at the bar. 

About a half an hour later, as more people have filled the bar, he notices a pair - a girl and a guy, both wearing leather jackets. The girl has long dark hair and she’s wearing jeans and a black top under her jacket. The guy is possibly the most beautiful man Patrick’s ever laid his eyes on. He has dark hair that’s styled back so nicely, dark eyes, slight stubble on his face. He’s wearing that leather jacket - that is doing things to Patrick right now - over a long white t-shirt that has a design on it in black near the bottom of it, and he’s wearing black jeans with rips in the knees. The pair go sit at the bar and order a couple of martinis it seems from the glasses they receive. They cheers before taking a sip and looking around the bar. Patrick can’t help but watch them, wondering if they’re together or just friends. He wonders until he sees the girl making her way over to one of the guys playing pool. His eyes wander back to the most beautiful man who is now looking at him. Patrick awkwardly smiles at him and the man smirks. He picks up his drink and walks over to Patrick.

“Hi,” he says when he approaches. “Can I sit?”

Patrick nods, trying to remember to speak, and breathe for that matter. “Go ahead,” he tells him as the man is already now seated. “I’m Patrick.”

“David,” the man tells him before taking a sip of his drink. “Where you from, Patrick?”

“I’m originally from a small town a few hours away from here but I recently just moved to Schitt’s Creek, you?” 

David looks shocked. “I also live in Schitt’s Creek but I’m obviously not from there,” he tells him. “How have I not met you yet?”

“I just moved to town like two weeks ago, and haven't really been out much. This is my first time here,” Patrick tells him, a slight blush creeping up his neck as he watches David look at him up and down. 

“Huh,” is all David says before finishing off his drink.

“Would you like another?” Patrick asks, nodding his head to his empty glass.

“Please, thank you,” David says, smile on his face and Patrick can’t help but grin at him. 

“I’ll be right back,” Patrick tells him as he stands to head to the bar and order him another one of his drink and another beer for himself.

*

The night goes really well, way better than he ever expected it to as he and David talk for a couple of hours at the bar. David asks him if he’d like to come home with him and Patrick finds himself saying yes, wanting desperately to kiss this man and touch him. 

Patrick drives them to a motel and looks confused. David laughs. “I sort of live in this motel. It’s temporary.”

Patrick nods. The car is off now so they both exit. David unlocks the office door and goes behind the counter, finding that not every room is occupied. He grabs a key and Patrick again just watches him, confused. “I share a room with my sister and my dad’s running this place now with my friend Stevie who I went to the bar with tonight. Figured we should have some privacy and not have my sister hear us.”

Patrick blushes and nods, not knowing what to even say. David locks the door behind them and leads them to the last room on the lot. He lets them inside and David opens the lamp that’s on one of the bedside tables. Patrick looks around, taking it in, wondering and maybe even knowing what’ll happen here and feeling all these butterflies swarming around his stomach.

David comes up behind him and rubs at his shoulders. It feels nice, David has big, strong hands. David moves around to stand in front of him, he watches him intently as Patrick looks at him through his lashes. His gaze moves down to David’s lips - so plump and perfect looking. His eyes move back up to David’s as he sees him lean forward. Their eyes close as their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss. 

He feels David's hands hold his face, his fingers of his right hand running up through his short hair at the back of his head. He feels the cool metal of his rings and it pulls at him deep down in his groin. Patrick presses into him more, his hands grabbing at his hips, wanting more. 

David moans into the kiss, his tongue coming to run along Patrick’s bottom lip. Patrick parts his lips allowing David’s tongue to enter his mouth and tease against his tongue. 

David walks them back to the bed and when Patrick’s knees hit the mattress he’s being pushed down onto it. David crawls onto his lap, grinding down on him when he’s fully seated on his lap. Patrick moans, his fingers digging into David’s hips. David pulls back from the kiss enough to slip his arms out of his jacket and tosses it towards the table against the window. He notices the blinds are closed, David must have done that while he was looking around the room. 

David’s lips move to his neck, kissing and licking him. He’s never felt pleasure quite like this before. David pushes him back more onto the bed so that he’s lying on his back with David’s leg in between his and his other pressed against the outside of his thigh. David’s grinding against him and he’s panting, feeling so out of breath, and just _wanting_ David so much, more than he’s ever wanted anyone in his entire life. 

They manage to get their clothes off and David’s looking at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen and all Patrick could do is mimic that by telling him, “You’re so beautiful.”

David blushes. He says, “So are you -” he waves his hand around but Patrick’s not sure what he’s getting at. When he doesn’t answer David says, “Okay so top or bottom?”

“Oh,” Patrick says and he feels dumb for not realizing but also - he’s never done this before, he can’t just _know_ things. He wants to tell David he’s never done this before - not with a guy - but he doesn’t know how so he says what he does know, “I’d like to top.”

David smirks and moves in, kissing him on the lips and moving them towards his ear. He sucks his earlobe into his mouth and says, “Mmm that’s what I thought.” 

It makes a heat spread throughout his body like a wildfire. He switches their positions, getting on top of David, and grinding against him, feeling his big hard cock against his. It feels amazing, unlike anything he’s ever felt before.

David pulls back from their kiss to reach for his pants. He pulls out a condom and a small packet of lube. He hands the packet of lube to Patrick to tear it open. He’s watched enough gay porn since he started to figure out that he might like boys and not girls and that’s why he and his ex-fiancé never worked out. He spreads the lube onto his fingers and brings it to David’s entrance. He moves his body to cover David’s again, his left hand holding his body up near his head as his right hand works David open. His fingers slip into David with mostly ease but a little resistance. Patrick watches David’s face as he moans, taking his two fingers inside of him. Patrick kisses him hard with a lot of tongue, wanting to swallow those noises up, as he works his fingers in and out of him. 

“Want you now,” David mumbles against his lips after Patrick was working three fingers inside of him. 

Patrick pulls them out and opens the condom package before rolling onto his hard, leaking cock. He presses the head against David’s entrance and watches as it disappears inside of him. Moaning at the sight he continues to push into him until he’s fully in. He looks at David who's watching him, teeth biting his bottom lip and pupils dilated. “You’re so sexy,” David tells him as he reaches for him, pulling him down into a kiss.

Patrick kisses him back, full of passion and heat as he starts to move in and out of David. It doesn’t take them long before they’re both coming hard, moaning into each other’s mouth. 

Patrick reluctantly pulls out, removing the condom and tying it off before tossing it in the bin. He grabs a washcloth that’s hanging in the washroom and wets it with warm water. He lies back down next to David, propped up on his elbow as he slowly cleans David’s release from his body. He tosses the washcloth on the bedside table and is being pulled into a sweet embrace by David, kisses to his neck and face. Patrick chuckles and says softly, “That was amazing, David.”

“Mmm,” he hums. “I thought so too.”

“Yeah?” Patrick asks shyly, looking at him with a sweet smile, knowing there’s a blush covering his cheeks.

“Definitely,” David assures him, another sweet kiss to his cheek. “Sleep here tonight?”

“I’d love to,” Patrick tells him. 

That night he falls asleep in the arms of a man that he may or may not already be falling for. 

*

The next morning, Patrick reluctantly pulls himself away from the cuddling arms of David. He kisses him goodbye telling him he needs to get home to change before work. He promises to call David, which is very easy for him to do since he can’t wait to see him again.

Patrick gets back to Ray’s, changes and heads back down to get started on the day. With his tea and muffin, he sits at his desk and checks any messages before getting to work on the filing he has to do.

The day goes by pretty slowly, his mind continuing to fill with images of David and their night spent together when he hears Ray calling him. He sees David and his heart starts beating so fast. He smiles at him as he knows Ray is saying something to him but he can’t seem to focus on the words. Ray is gone and David is smiling at him shyly as he hands him a small ticket that says ‘B-13’ on it and David’s saying, “This is for you.”

“Hi,” he can’t help but say.

“Hi,” David says back softly, a small smile on his face. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m actually here to file my incorporation forms.”

Patrick leads him to his desk and they get started. He can’t help but tease him along the way, the whole meeting a mess but still the best time he’s had in - well, since last night. 

He hands David his card and says, “I know I was going to call you but here’s my card, I’m sure you’ll have questions about the form so call me.”

David glares at him, lips pursed. “Mhm, sure,” he says with a quick nod.

Patrick chuckles and sees the small smile crack on David’s lips. David looks around and then back to him and seems reluctant to ask but after a moment finally asks, “So I guess last night was just a one night stand?”

Patrick feels a deep aching dread inside of him, hoping that’s not what David actually wants. “No, I mean, I hope not. You’re more than just a one night stand,” Patrick tells him. 

David smiles sweetly and nods. “Yeah, I - um, I had a great time.”

Patrick grins at him and takes a step forward, closer to David. “So did I. I’d really like to take you on a date if that’s something you’d be interested in,” he offers, hands reaching out for his hips, gently grazing against them.

David steps forward, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “I am definitely interested.” He leans forward, kissing him softly on the lips. Patrick wraps his arms around his waist pulling him closer and letting himself be kissed so sweetly. 

They pull back and Patrick can’t help but tease him, “Seriously call me if you need help with the forms.”

David rolls his eyes as he nods, “Mhm yeah, not going to happen.”

Patrick chuckles as he watches David leave with the forms, turning back around to shoot him one more smile before leaving. 

*

Patrick gets back to his desk after lunch and has _many_ voicemails from David and he can’t help but laugh, butterflies swarming around inside of him, heart beating fast. He’s seriously falling hard for David Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
